Alien Sadismel
The Alien Sadismel are an invasive, technologically advanced species, first appearing in the Ultraman S series in the form of one of their brethren, Chancellor Abysmal. Title: Warped Insidious Extraterrestrial History The Alien Sadismels originated from a once thriving metropolitan community, housing themselves on the pristine planet of Sadilar, where the species themselves and lesser lifeforms managed to co-exist, a dream still unreachable by humans. However, a fatally contagious virus spread across the planet's ecosystem, infecting many forms of plant and animal life. The Sadismel were left to rot, as they were immune to said virus through the commercial usage of a vaccine, yet were left alone on a barren wasteland. However, most Sadismels were driven insane due to a side effect of the vaccine, where the dormant form of the pathogen took control of their nervous systems, and thus minds. The remainder who had not taken the vaccine but were quarantined swore to scout out other communities in hopes of finding solace for their comrades and to find a new planet to live on. Most planets had already closed their borders upon hearing news of the fate of Sadilar in an unfortunate twist of events. The Sadismel fell to the virus, one by one, until only a group were left to finish the job. Thus, they resorted to invasive methods using their highly advanced technology and weapons, as suggested by a certain chancellor. The Sadismel extraterrestials are regarded as Type A classified threats to global security, by F.A.C.T. Behaviour Sadismels were originally a passive and benevolent race, only resorting to violent methods if necessary. Owing to their ancient evolutionary history, they have the most developed of minds; their thinking processes are thousands of times better than the average human. Sadismels think rationally and do not plunge themselves in battle, rather focusing on tactics before conflict. Most of them, however, are driven mad by the virus which plagued their homeworld, causing such patients to ravage and try to infect anyone else nearby. The remainder of Sadismels have turned desperate in trying to find a suitable planet for their species, which in turn changed their personalities to that of a ruthless and aggressive type. Powers and Abilities Due to the natural and artificial installation of certain Biotics in their nervous systems, particularly the electrical neural circuits in their highly developed brain cells, they have gained some extraordinary powers that seem supernatural to humans. * Thinking Processes: The Sadismels are said to have the fastest thinking process among all sentient species in the universe with the ability to calculate and process mathematical and scientific maxim. Abysmal, for instance, is estimated to have calculative abilties thousands of times better than even the best scientists on Earth. * Memory Storage: Associated with their ability for quick thinking is also their proficiency to take in and retain it in their brain's central storage system. Naturally, this varies between individuals, but proves to be useful when said information is required. * Extreme Telekinetic Abilities: Inputting artificial biotic systems and technology within their brains has allowed some individuals, like Abysmal, to tap into half of their brain's full potential, demonstrating strong mental prowess and telekinetic capability that is able to restrain an Ultra with little to no effort. Category:Ultraman Sorta Continuity Category:Fan Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Ultraman S Kaiju